The prior art already describes a device for heating brewing mash, said device being disclosed in document AT 390 266 B. In this device, a line is formed by a regularly wound (helical) tube located within a combustion chamber. The line is connected to a heat source in heat-transferring contact, thereby heating the brewing mash flowing through the line. Such a device is also known as so-called “external boiler”. In devices such as the one described with reference to document AT 390 266 B, it is possible to gently heat an arbitrary fermentable fluid within a short time by using a comparatively high temperature.
As some states prohibit the use of a gas or oil burner by law, there is a need for creating an ecologically and economically reasonable alternative to the known device for heating brewing mash.
An inventive device for heating a fermentable starting material for beverage production has a heat transporting medium circuit in which a heat transporting medium is transported in a first flow direction via a heat storage device for storing/emitting heat, a heating medium for heating the heat transporting medium, and a heat emission chamber in which the heat is transferred from the heat transporting medium to the fermentable starting material flowing in a line.